


crazy about

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, sauna!sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because getting off in a semi-public place is a great way to relieve stress. (or really the one where zayn rims liam because he can.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	crazy about

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hazzasweet.tumblr.com); i'm also going to go hide now because this is horrible, and pretty much written at two in the morning.

Liam’s not exactly sure what happened for him to get into the position he is in now, but he can’t say he’s complaining.

Being bent over, arms and knees resting against solid wood isn’t the most comfortable situation, but again, he’s not complaining.

Because while he may end up with several friction burns which might possibly lead to bleeding, this is the most thrilling thing he’s done in who knows how long for two reasons.

One, they could get caught.

And two, he’s pretty positive that he’s going to experience one of the best orgasms of his life.

“Zayn,” he whines, looking over his shoulder to see what the other lad is doing, but all he finds is Zayn naked, his towel pooled around his feet and the other man’s gaze directed onto his backside like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. “Zayn, if you don’t  _do_  something about it, I’m leaving.”

He won’t. He won’t, and he can’t but it’s the exact words that need to be said for Zayn’s eyes to snap up to his and narrow. They’re sharp and daring Liam to move because they both know that if Liam even tries, Zayn’s only going to be even more of a fucking tease.

“Impatient,” comments, but he moves forward until his hands are against Liam’s hips, holding him in place. “I was enjoying the view.”

Liam snorts, but wiggles against Zayn’s warm hands and turns his face back around to relieve his neck. “One you’ve seen already.”

“One I won’t get tired of; one that I find incredibly sexy and one that I get all for himself.”

Zayn’s hands then slide down across the back of Liam’s thighs, which only sends a shiver down his spine. It's more than a little surprising given the fact that they're both hot because of the area they've decided to partake their sexual activities in.

“You’re sure no one will come in here?”

“We’ve booked it long enough. Now hush.”

And Liam does when he feels the softest brush against his cock. He can’t tell if Zayn is trailing his fingertips down his length or if it’s just the back of his hand. Regardless, it has him clamping his mouth shut, teeth knocking together because although Zayn’s not doing much in terms of touching him fully, it’s enough to have Liam know that Zayn’s going to take his sweet ass time in making him cum.

“Zayn,” he grits out, and tries his best not to take control of the situation.

But when he feels the sting of a hand against his ass, he shuts up immediately and knows better than to say anything else.

Zayn ends up nudging one of his legs, obviously wanting Liam to spread himself further, and he does so, relieved that one of his knees isn’t digging into the wood for at least a couple of seconds.

And as soon as he’s in place, Zayn’s hand is on his dick and tugging in careful motions, not giving Liam enough to completely come undone but just so that it makes him bite the inside of his cheek.

“Please, Zayn,” Liam says, swallowing down the moan he wants to release and trying his best not to beg. “ _Please_.”

“It doesn’t take much to get you going, does it?”

“Fuck you, Zayn. There was a reason I wanted to come in here by myself.”

But Zayn just grins, not that Liam can see because he’s sure that’ll only give him more incentive to cum too soon.

Zayn eventually lets go of Liam’s dick, moving his hands to his arse cheeks before giving them a squeeze. “And yet you’re not complaining.”

Though Liam thinks he’s about to prove him wrong when he feels Zayn leaning down, pressing his lips against the end of his spine, just above the crack of his ass.

“What are you doing?” he asks. It’s not panic, and it’s not anything filled with distrust, but Liam thought Zayn would probably finger him, stroke his dick a couple of times before Liam spilled over, but then he feels those lips, which are probably going to grow red and away from the pink-ish hue they normally take on, trail down, further and further until Zayn’s parting his ass and he feels the first lick against his hole.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” is all Liam manages to get out. His head drops down onto his forearms, muscles relaxing and face contorting. “I didn’t think you’d be doing  _that_.”

And Zayn licks at him again.

It's cool to the touch despite the heat of the room. The sauna is overbearingly hot, and Liam thinks that's part of the reason why Zayn even suggested they get off in here in the first place.

Liam, although not as innocent as he would have one believing, wasn't sure if this was the right moment for Zayn's advances, too worried about someone finding them in here. Zayn, on the other hand, had told him that if they didn't take advantage of being in one of the few acceptable rooms to be practically naked in, then they were probably idiots.

Eventually, and after five minutes of staring at Zayn with a white towel hug low around his hips, he'd finally given in to which Zayn had prompted him to turn around and climb on the bench where he's at now.

Zayn takes his time, again and again, to give Liam what he wants. His tongue swipes over the surrounding area, careful about tracing his hole and being particularly precise about it, enough to cause Liam to cry out around the bite of his hand to keep from being heard outside of the room.

With Zayn still messing with Liam, he eventually goes for it, tongue pushing into Liam's heat until the other lad is having to claw at the wood with his fingers in order to find something to grab on to.

He has no luck, especially not with Zayn giving up on taking it slow. He's too busy tasting, pushing his tongue in and out, swirling it around Liam's ass and even going down to his balls, nudging them and giving them attention too.

It has Liam panting, gasping Zayn's name and needing his length to be touched, so when he reaches down between his legs to grab at himself, a hand slaps his away.

"Z-" and Liam's only able to get the first letter out before Zayn's hand is circling around his cock once more, finger thumbing at the foreskin, pushing it back so he can press a finger into the slit. Zayn's mouth becomes a little less specific, and a lot more sloppy in his attempt to fuck Liam with his tongue, but it doesn't make the pleasure any different, especially when Zayn smears the precum against his fingers and uses that to help his hand slide against Liam a lot smoother.

There's too much going on at one time, and Liam's in the middle of going brain dead with the amount of pleasure Zayn is giving him. It makes him feel slightly bad that he's not able to touch Zayn, but he knows that if the other man wanted it, he would've let Liam near him.

"You okay, Liam?" Zayn asks as he pulls back slightly. Liam can still feel him breathing against him, nudging at the curve of his ass before he's right back to rimming Liam without an answer.

And it's not like Liam would be able to give him anything coherent anyway because he can feel his orgasm building quickly.

There's a few moments where he bucks his hips, body wiry and completely acting out on its own because of how Zayn's got a hold on him but the only thing Liam's able to do is tell Zayn close how close he is, which only makes Zayn suck and tongue-fuck him harder while simultaneously tugging on his dick, stroking it and giving it attention.

Liam ends up moaning out loud when his orgasm finally reaches him. it hits him harder than he thought possible and every worry that he's had up at this point is completely gone from his mind. Zayn still fists his cock and licks at his hole all throughout his orgasm, and Liam swears he see's white behind his closed eyelids.

And once Liam's calmed down, sensitive from finally releasing, that's when Zayn finally steps back away from Liam, completely removes himself from his body, and he knows that he's going to have to turn around at some point to help Zayn with his erection.

He gives himself a moment or two before he hears the obvious noise of a hand around a dick, and when he's about to turn around and ask Zayn if he can take care of it for him, wanting to suck at Zayn's cock and swallow him down, a hand reaches down to rest against the side of his hip.

"Stay." Zayn's voice is rough, but he does what he's told and he listens through the sounds of Zayn's own orgasm approaching.

It isn't long before Zayn cums too, and Liam's quite disappointed that he can't see Zayn's face, but as soon as he feels the the wetness on his backside, liquid sliding down between his arse, he completely understands and tries to keep a groan from escaping his lips.

As soon as Liam feels that Zayn's finished, two hands are on him again, drawing circles into the skin and possibly even smearing the cum around flushed skin.

"Fuck, Zayn." It's more like a satisfied moan on his lips, but that doesn't stop him from enjoying the way that Zayn's practically kneading his skin.

"Told you I'd take care of you."

Liam feels Zayn move forward to hovor over his back and press his lips against one of Liam's shoulders. Liam tries to shift as best as he can, very aware that his knees slightly sting now that they've been supported by a hard surface rather than something soft like a bed, but he doesn't mind as he turns, fully aware that his lower half is growing sticky.

He pulls Zayn towards him and kisses him hotly on the mouth, fingers curling against the nape of his neck, feeling the sweat that's gathered across the both of their skins. They'll definitely need a bath once they leave the room, but Liam's fully content to just sit right here for the time being.

"We're doing that again some time," Zayn says when he pulls back from Liam, eyes alight and satisfied.

Liam can't say he disagrees with that definite offer.


End file.
